mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels (theme)/Gallery
Original concept (LEGO Monsters) LEGO Monsters concept.jpg|Overview of a fraction of the models built to find out about look, size and functionality of the creatures. The working title was Monsters. LEGO Monsters 2.jpg|Example of a tribe of Monsters built in the process. LEGO Monsters 3.jpg LEGO Monsters 4.jpg Miscellaneous Mixels site beafor he opening.png|Teaser site C.jpg|Three Mixels on display at San Diego Comic-Con 2013, revealed for the first time ever. Mixels Combiners.jpg|The Maxes of Series 1. Mixel Box Packaging.jpg|The box in stores. Img160x210_mixels.png|Mixels icon on shop.lego.com. Mixels_Icon.png|Mixels icon on lego.com/products for Series 1. series 2 toyfair.jpg|Series 2 Mixels at the ToyFair. series 3 toyfair.jpg|Series 3 at the ToyFair. SlumboWeb.jpg|Mixels icon on lego.com/products for Series 2. series 2 box.jpg|The Series 2 box in stores. SDCC 14 Mixels.jpg DSC00783.jpg|Series 2 Sign at the Toyfair. DSC00787.jpg|Series 3 Sign at the Toyfair. Lego-Mixels-Thekendisplay-Ser.jpg|A box of prototype bags for Series 2 Lego-Mixels-Thekendisplay-Ser_1.jpg|Prototype bags for Series 3. IFOUNDIT.jpg|A box of deeper prototype sets Series 4 mixels.png Introducing_Mixels.png|A teaser for Mixels. Series 3 box.png|The Series 3 box in stores. Mixels S2 Club Mag.jpg IntroducingMixels.jpg|At the London Eye Mixels Launch Event Mixels In SPAAAAACE!!.png|"Mixels in Spaaaaace!!" 2015 teaser series4.png All_mixels_series_5.png All Mixels Series 6.jpg LEGO Mixels ROKIT.jpg|Mixels icon on lego.com/products for Series 4. Niksput discussion board.png|LEGO Message Boards thumbnail for Series 4. S4 box.PNG|The Series 4 box in stores. S4 argos catalog.png|From the Argos catalog. NTF 3.png|Series 5 at Nuremberg Toy Fair. 924113 763994100349438 122818608 n.jpg|Series 6 021215A FM TRU Mixel.jpg|From the Toys R Us website. SEREIS 6 from BZpower LOOK AT KRAMM NIXEL!.jpg B9zjqyaIAAACFXW.jpg Lookiewhatifound.jpg|Prototype box for S4 Balljoint concept.jpg|Mini ball-joint concept GOX..jpg|The logo for Series 5 on Lego products section Mixels s5 box from SMYTHS.jpg|The Series 5 box in stores. Atlanta 2.JPG|At the LEGOLAND Discovery Center in Atlanta, Georgia Atlanta 1.JPG SDCC2015-LEGO-Display-067.jpg S5 Display At SDCC.jpg Mixels series 5 prototype box.jpg|Prototype box for Series 5. serie5mixels5.png End of S6 Trailer.PNG S6FBPic2.jpg S6FBPic.jpg Series 6 Box.jpg|Series 6 on Stores Sets Series 1 Flain Set.png|41500 Flain Vulk Set.png|41501 Vulk Zorch Set.png|41502 Zorch Krader Set.png|41503 Krader Seismo Set.png|41504 Seismo Shuff Set.png|41505 Shuff Teslo Set.png|41506 Teslo Zaptor Set.png|41507 Zaptor Volectro Set.png|41508 Volectro Series 2 41509 Slumbo.png|41509 Slumbo 41510 Lunk.png|41510 Lunk 41511 Flurr.png|41511 Flurr 41512 Cromly.png|41512 Chomly 41513 Gobba.png|41513 Gobba 41514 Jawg.png|41514 Jawg 41515 Kraw.png|41515 Kraw 41516 Tentro.png|41516 Tentro 41517 Balk.png|41517 Balk Series 3 41518 Glomp.png|41518 Glomp 41519 Glurt.png|41519 Glurt 41520 Torts.png|41520 Torts 41521 Footi.png|41521 Footi 41522 Scorpi.png|41522 Scorpi 41523 Hoogi.png|41523 Hoogi 41524 Mesmo.png|41524 Mesmo 41525 Magnifo.png|41525 Magnifo 41526 Wizwuz.png|41526 Wizwuz Series 4 41527_Rokit.png|41527 Rokit 41528_Niksput.png|41528 Niksput 41529_Nurp-Naut.png|41529 Nurp-Naut 41530_Meltus.png|41530 Meltus 41531_Flamzer.png|41531 Flamzer 41532_Burnard.png|41532 Burnard 41533_Globert.png|41533 Globert 41534_Vampos.png|41534 Vampos 41535_Boogly.png|41535 Boogly Series 5 41536 GOX b.png|41536 Gox Product IMG Serie5 41537.png|41537 Jinky Product IMG Serie5 41538.png|41538 Kamzo Product IMG Serie5 41539.png|41539 Krog Product IMG Serie5 41540.png|41540 Chilbo Product IMG Serie5 41541.png|41541 Snoof Product IMG Serie5 41542.png|41542 Spugg 41543 TURG b.png|41543 Turg Product IMG Serie5 41544.png|41544 Tungster Series 6 41545 KRAMM B.png|41545 Kramm 41546 FORX B.png|41546 Forx 41547 WUZZO B.png|41547 Wuzzo 41548 DRIBBLE B.png|41548 Dribbal 41549 GURGLE B.png|41549 Gurggle 41550 SLURT B.png|41550 Slusho 41551 SNAX B.png|41551 Snax 41552 BERP B.png|41552 Berp 41553 VAKAWAKA B.png|41553 Vaka-Waka Series 7 Kuffs Image.png|41554 Kuffs Busto Image.png|41555 Busto Tiketz Image.png|41556 Tiketz Camillot Image.png|41557 Camillot Mixadel Image.png|41558 Mixadel Paladum Image.png|41559 Paladum Jamzy Image.png|41560 Jamzy Tapsy Image.png|41561 Tapsy Trumpsy_is_LifeImage.png|41562 Trumpsy Series 8 TBA 1 Image.png|41563 TBA 2 Image.png|41564 TBA 3 Image.png|41565 TBA 4 Image.png|41566 TBA 5 IS LIFE Image.png|41567 TBA 6 Kraw 3.0 Image.png|41568 TBA 7 Image.png|41569 TBA 8 Image.png|41570 TBA 9 Final Picture Image.png|41571 Videos LEGO Mixels TV Commercial LEGO® Mixels - Mirror Video Flain LEGO® Mixels - Mirror Video Seismo-0 LEGO® Mixels - Mirror Video Volectro-0 LEGO® Mixels - Mix to the Max 2014 LEGO Mixels Infernites MAX! LEGO Mixels Cragsters MAX! LEGO Mixels Electroids MAX! LEGO® Mixels - Mixels Jawg & Lunk Murp LEGO® Mixels - Kraw & Flurr Mix! LEGO® Mixels - Gobba & Tentro Mix! LEGO® Mixels - Glorp Corp Max LEGO® Mixels - Scorpi and Torts Mix LEGO© Mixels - Wiztastics Max! LEGO® Mixels - Niksput and Burnard Mix LEGO® Mixels Designer challenge 1 Party Animal Party Mix LEGO® Mixels Designer Challenge 2 Build an Awesome Mixels Moon Mix LEGO® Mixels Designer Challenge 3 Build a Fire Speed Space Mix LEGO®_Mixels_Designer_Challenge_4_Build_a_Glow-in-the-Dark_Moon_Mix LEGO Mixels Series 4 Commercial 2015 • HD LEGO Mixels - Series 4 TVC 15sec LEGO® Mixels - Series 5 TVC 15sec LEGO® Mixels Designer challenge 5 Fire Glow Night Mix LEGO Mixels 6 Night Worker Glow Mix LEGO Mixels 7 Eight-legged Dancer Mix - Designer Challenge LEGO® Mixels - Series 5 - Snoof and Tungster Mix! LEGO® Mixels 8 - Ice-licking Frost Mix - Designer Challenge LEGO® Mixels - Junkyard Go-Kart Murp - Stop motion mini movie LEGO® Mixels - *Updated Audio* Lixers Max in the Kitchen! Stop Motion Mini Movie LEGO® Mixels 9 - Snow Machine Steam Mix - Designer Challenge-0 LEGO%C2%AE_Mixels_%E2%80%93_New_Series_6_-_Weldos,_Glorp_Corp,_Munchos_-_TVC_15sec LEGO Mixels 10 - Super-munching Tongue Mix - Designer Challenge LEGO® Mixels - Ep. 14 - The Weldos MAX at Work! Stop Motion LEGO® Mixels - Episode 15 - The Munchos MAX are out to lunch! Stop Motion LEGO_Mixels_11-_Eating-machine_Fruit_Mix_-_Designer_Challenge Category:Galleries